ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wanted
}} The bounty hunters think that Elan is Nale and Vaarsuvius is Zz'dtri. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Nale (on poster) ◀ ▶ * Gannji ◀ ▶ * Enor ◀ ▶ Transcript Enor: Gannji, are you SURE we don't need the third one? Gannji: Yes! Yes, I'm sure. Enor: But I've got the poster right here... Enor: 5000 gp buys a lot of yummies Nale's face is featured on an old west style wanted poster, it reads: WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE By Empress of Blood "Nale" Dead: 10,000 gp Alive: 35,000 gp 5'11" tall, 180 lbs. Human (Northern) Blond hair, fair skin Highly dangerous! Skilled with sword or magic WANTED FOR MURDER, CONSPIRACY, TREASON Collect bounty at Imperial Palace, 1 Hemorrhage Road, Bleedingham, EOB. Also wanted alive - known associates - 5000 gp each: * "Thog" male half-orc barbarian * Unidentified elf wizard (subtype and gender unknown) * "Sabine" female demon rogue (appears human - EXCERCISE CAUTION!) * "Yikyik" male kobold ranger Gannji: Give me that. Gannji: I'd rather clinch the main prize than lose it all by getting greedy. Enor: Huh? Gannji: The fool showed his face in every tavern in town, do you really think we'll be the only bounty hunters after him? Blackwing: So that's why you were so mad... Gannji: Get the bird, maybe we can talk them into paying us for it. Enor: Oh! Good idea! Blackwing: Familiar? What familiar? The elf definitely doesn't have a—OOOF!! Enor grabs Blackwing, "snatch!" Blackwing: Geez, you couldn't have forgotten about me just one more time? Vaarsuvius: Silence. I have a plan. Blackwing: Does it involve selling your soul? Vaarsuvius: No. Blackwing: Really? Vaarsuvius: No! I mean, yes, really! Haley watches the scene from a nearby alley. Vaarsuvius (inset): It involves coordination. Blackwing: Coordinated soul-selling? Vaarsuvius: NO! Blackwing: Is that a "maybe"? D&D Context * The wanted poster notes that Zz'dtri's subtype is not known. As noted in the title of #707, That's Probably Why There Are, Like, 17 Types, there are many subtypes of elves. * The poster also notes the character classes of the Linear Guild accomplices: Barbarian, Rogue, Wizard, Ranger. Trivia * The wanted poster lists the original lineup o the Linear Guild as Nale's accomplices. Thus Tarquin must not be aware of the lineup changes during the Cliffport plot which put Leeky Windstaff, Pompey, and Yokyok on the team to replace Hilgya, Zz'dtri, and Yikyik, respectively. * In panel 4, Vaarsuvius has just explained to Blackwing what happened to V in the Wooden Forest forest that led to Blackwing attempting to eat V in #178, The Early Bird Catches the Wizard. Blackwing had asked about it at the end of the previous strip. * In panels 5 and 6, Blackwing references the running gag where Blackwing pops in and out of existence when Vaarsuvius remembered the familiar or needed his help. * In panels 6 and 8, Blackwing is concerned that V will sell V's soul to the IFCC as V did in #635, with (mostly) disastrous consequences. External Links * 715}} View the comic * 149329}} View the discussion thread Category:Elan Meets his Father